Teardrops
by animelover23457
Summary: Summary: He walked closer making his way towards me. My heart fell as I knew he was about to do something that would make me cry. What happenbto the person who promised to always protect me? Where's the happy-go-lucky person who had made my dreams come tye and brought me to this place? His face held the emotion of regret and sadness. He stopped infront of my table and looked me
1. Summary

Summary:

He walked closer making his way towards me. My heart fell as I knew he was about to do something that would make me cry. What happenbto the person who promised to always protect me?

Where's the happy-go-lucky person who had made my dreams come tye and brought me to this place?

His face held the emotion of regret and sadness. He stopped infront of my table and looked me in the eyes. "Lucy we need to talk", he said in a low voice. Before I could muster a response he grabbed my hand dragging me outside. Everything inside me screamed to make this stop.

"Were kicking you off the team so that Lissanna can take your place" he said. Everything cracked and I did the one thing I never knew I could do.


	2. Lucy's Break Down

**Here the first chapter!**  
**...**

Lucy p.o.v

Something in me snapped. I looked at him as he held a sad face. I clenched my fist tightly causing him to look up. I took a shaky breath as the guild doors open. Team Natsu appeared next to Natsu wanting to see my reaction.

"Why" I asked. "Well you see your weak and always complain on missions" Natsu began but I stopped him. "Shut up" I said. "Luce" he began. "Don't you ever call me that again. Don't you ever come near me again. Natsu Dragneel I Hate You!" I sneered walking away.

I was not going to cry. I would not shed anymore tears. Levy stepped out as I walk by. She heard everything and grabbed my hand. "Lets go somewhere" she said. I folloelwed her into the forest. We walked to a clearing which we found a couple of months ago.

"Lu-chan are you okay" she asked. "What do I do" I asked. "Just let things play out" she answered. A misty fog appeared causing us to jump up ready to attack. My hand rested on my keys ready to pull one free.

"Relax" A silky voice said. "Who's there" Levy said. A women wearing a deep black drees walked out. She had a dark aura yet held the soft kindness in her eyes. "I'm here to help" she said eyeing me.

"Help?" I asked. "I can take them away" she said. "Take what away" Levy asked. "Your tears, your emotions, and your broken heart" she whispered. "You can" I asked. "Lucy" Levy stated grabbing my arm. "Yes" she answered. "Please do it" I said. "Don't Lucy" Levy said. "Your wish is my command" she said. A black smoke circled around me. My mind second guess me as I tried to yell out to stop it. Nothing came out of my mouth as I tried to talk.

"Oh I forgot to mention the side effect. Your voice is gone" she said. Levy yelled my name as the smoke enter my body. My body froze. Every emotion suddenly disappeared. My body got heavy as it fell backwards.

"LUCY" Levy yelled.

Levy p.o.v

Lucy fell and the lady dissapered. I ran over to her and held her head in my lap. _"I forgot to mention the side effects. Your voice is gone" she said._

Those words ran through ny head. "Oh Lucy what did you do" I whispered. I couldn't carry her to the guild. My eyes widen as I remember the magic paper Lucy bought me. I pulled it out of ny bag abd scribble a note on it and whispered. '_Fairy Tail Guild'_The paper glowed and flew away.

'_Help!_

_Lucy is down and were in the forest. Need help to get her back. I don't know what's wrong_

_-Levy_'

Please someone come Lucy is growing cold!

...


	3. No Tears

**...**

Lucy p.o.v

Everything was cold to me. I couldn't help but feel numb. My heart cracked as memories replayed. How can I fall for someone who only used me to replace someone?

My eyes flew open to see the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. Maybe he was right. I'm weak and that's all, but I can't form a single emotion about it. I turn my head to see Levy asleep. Her hair mass matted to the side of her face and her mouth slightly ajar. Pushing myself up I tried to speak but when I open my mouth nothing came out.

My hands flew to my mouth as earlier events flashed through my mind. Please don't tell me I really gave up my emotions and lost my voice! I did the next best thing and began to hit the table. Levy eyes flew open as she up watching me with a scared look.

"Lucy you scared me" she exclaimed. I placed my hand around my throat. "Wait so that witch wasn't lying" Levy said standing up in a panic. The doors open as Master and Mira walked in. "Nice to see you up Lucy" Master said. "Lucy can't speak. That witch took her voice" Levy said before I could start strangling myself explaining this.

"Don't worry Lucy we will get you your voice back" Mira said. They left leaving me alone with Levy. Levy pulled out some paper out of thin air handing me it. "It's that magic paper. If you need anything send it to me" she said leaving. I was all alone now sitting in the bed. I sighed and stared at the paper.

A thin pile of smoke appeared as the witch stepped out. She looked at me with a smile and held a locket. "If you want your voice back you'll have to find it. I'll leave clues throughout the cities and I give you three weeks to find it. If you don't then you'll die" she said vanishing.

Why Me?


	4. Clue 1

Lucy p.o.v

I wrote a letter quickly on the sheet. I told Levy that I need to talk to her. After sending the magic paper to her I got up and walked where the witch had left. Sitting in the middle of a burnt floor was a piece of paper. I picked it up and turned it over reading it.

'Here is your first clue,

To get your second clue you must go back where it all began. Seek what you have lost and gain what you know. Behind the pendent a feather lays. Beneath the truth is your clue'

Go back where it all began? The door open as Levy and Juvia walked in. "What is it Lucy" Levy asked. I took a piece of paper and wrote everything that happen on it and gave it to them. I also handed Levy the first clue. "We need to tell Master about this" Levy said.

I followed them out and to the bar where the Master was at. Levy handed him the paper and the clue. "I see" he said standing up. "ERZA" Master yelled for the red hair demon. On cue Erza was over there with my ex team.

"Erza I need you, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu to go on a mission. If we want to get Lucy her voice back you need to figure out these clues and solve each of them" he said handing her the info. My eyes caught Natsu's as he looked at me.

"Lucy life is on the line if you don't find it within three weeks" he added that part. Levy clutched my hands as he said that. "Yes Master" Erza said. "Wait why can't I go" Lisanna added. "I already chose the team that is going" Master added.

"What the point of sending her. She can't even use her spirits if she can't speak" Lisanna said giving me a real ugly look. "Lisanna that is enough" Mira said speaking up. I knew Mira was mad about her sister's actions.

"Okay all of you get together and figure out where the first clue is talking about" Master said leaving the bar and walking upstairs.

"Okay it says, here is your first clue,

To get your second clue you must go back where it all began. Seek what you have lost and gain what you know. Behind the pendent a feather lays. Beneath the truth is your clue' "Erza said reading the card to the group.

"Well it can either mean where Lucy and Natsu met or Lucy home" Levy said. I was thinking the same thing though it sounds more like home. What I have lost? What have I lost at my home? Other then my father's love and my mother. Wait mother! My mother always wore a pendent and my dad put it in a safe. The safe is behind a feather painting in the library. Okay part one I got. Now gain what you know?

It must mean I'll have to face my dad again to get the next clue. I grabbed the paper and scribbled down my thoughts and passed it on to Levy who smiled. "That could be it Lucy" Levy cheered.

"What could be it" Erza asked. Levy passed her my paper and sat back clutching my shoulder. "It seems to fit all the words in the clue. Okay everyone go and pack. Were heading to the Heartfilia mansion" Erza announced.

I got up and gave them a wave and walked out. It sucks not being able to talk. It doesn't help when the person responsible for this mess had to be on the same team as we, but I think Master has hidden reason for doing this.

I got to my apartment soon after I leave. I grabbed my bag I usually kept packed so that when we go on emergency jobs or missions I wouldn't waste my time packing. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. I changed and pulled my hair into pigtails.

As I walked out I was surprised to see Natsu sitting on my bed like nothing has never happen. I glared at him and pulled out some random paper. I wrote, 'why are you here!' I handed him it and went to my kitchen and prepared me something to drink.

I heard Natsu get up and follow me in the paper crumbling slightly in his hands. I turn towards him to see his bangs covering his face. "Lucy look I'm sorry. I can't go each day knowing that you are mad at me and that you hate me" he said in a low voice.

I was a little shocked to what he was saying. I took the paper from his hand and grabbed a pencil. I wrote, 'Natsu how would you feel if someone kicked you out of something because you're weak. I'm not weak it just my powers aren't as great like yours, Ezra's, and Grays. If you were my true friend you would be helping me get stronger. Not kicking me out and giving up on me.'

Once I handed him the paper I turned grabbing my drink taking a sip. "Lucy I wasn't thinking when I did that. It just Lisanna really wanted to be on the team and yes I thought you were nothing but a replacement but I was wrong" he said walking closer to me.

I wanted to cry but no tears came. I guess I really did lose my emotions. I looked at him and frowned grabbing the paper. 'I'll give you one more chance' was all I wrote. He smiled at that but I couldn't return the favor.

"Let's go meet the others" he said grabbing my bag and my hand.


	5. Go Back

Lucy p.o.v

Natsu drugged me to the train station where the others were. I notice Gajeel was there as well as Jellal. I gave Erza a questioning look. "Master asked if they could accompany us for extra protection. I hope you packed enough because we won't be back till we get you your voice back" she said.

I nodded and pulled away from Natsu who frowned at my actions. "Okay everyone lets bored the train" Erza said. We boarded and sat down. I was with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Juvia. Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal sat across from us in a different booth.

Of course having two dragonslayer didn't help. Natsu face turned blue as he clutched his stomach. Erza knocked Gajeel out who was lying across a blushing Levy.

Natsu laid his head against my shoulder. He looked so weak and vulnerable. I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to lie down on my lap. I began to stroke his hair. Not long after he was sound asleep.

"Gray-sama, Juvia won't mind if you lay on her lap" the water mage said. "Umm I'm okay" he said staring out the window. Juvia face fell in the process. I sent Gray a death glare. I saw him tense up and slowly look my direction. He sighed and looks at Juvia. "Okay" he said with a small blush.

Juvia looked like she would melt right in her seat. I smiled at them and look through the window. I was really going back to the one place I hated. I would have to see him again.

...

The train stopped after a few hours. Erza had dragged Gajeel off for Levy. I pushed Natsu shoulder nearly pushing him off the seat. He opens his eyes and sat up. "Were here" He asked yawning. I nodded and got up. Juvia had also fallen asleep so I walked over and pushed her shoulder.

She awoke with a start knocking Gray to the floor. I made a weird face when he landed. His eyes open and he made a grimacing face. "Ouch" he said. "Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama" Juvia exclaimed helping him up.

Natsu was laughing his ass off at that scene. "Why you laughing flamebrain"Gray growled. "You were so funny ice princess" Natsu said as he clutch onto his stomach. Erza walked back on and frowned at us. "Come on" She said. Natsu and Gray both jumped up at that and ran. I grabbed my stuff and walked off. Juvia was last because she kept crying that she made Gray-sama mad.

I led the group to the Heartfilia mansion. People along the way gasped when they saw me. Once we made it outside the gates I froze looking up at the mansion. "Wow" Erza said admiring how huge it was. While the others had looks of amazement I frowned. This was the one place I didn't want to be. I open the gate and began to go down the road.

Reaching the door we were greeted by some maids. "Miss Lucy your back" one said in utter shock. "And you brought friends" the other pointed out "Lolittia, and Maresa" I said recalling their names as I wrote it on a piece of paper. "She remembers" they cheered. "Come. You must come in, but your father is in a middle of a meeting" Maresa said.

"It's fine I hope that I don't have to see him. Lolittia is the library open" I asked writing it on a piece of paper. "Yes" she said. We walked into the place. I sighed noticing nothing changed. Voices could be heard and I froze. My father and three gentleman and a women appeared. Once my father eyes laid on mine he froze as well. "Lucy" he asked in shock.

I turned and ran out the doors away the mansion and away from my father.


	6. Confront Lifeless feather

Lucy p.o.v

I ran and ran. I didn't stop, I couldn't. Arms encircled me startling me. Where I would have let out a startling cry nothing. No tears would come either. "Lucy why did you run" Natsu asked. I looked behind me to see Natsu holding me. Did he follow me?

My body began to shake as I fell to my knees with him. My breaths came out in uneven heaves. I reached to the pouch on my hip pulling out the single object I can use to communicate. I quickly scribbled down my thoughts and handed him the paper.

'I can't do this.

I can't see him like this'

"Your father?" he asked. I nodded and sat back finally able to calm myself. I took the paper and continued.

'Did you follow me when I ran?'

"Of course I did I don't know why you ran all I know is that you looked upset" he said. 'Don't leave my side when we go back. My father will try his best to keep me here' I wrote. "I'll never leave your side" he said with his trade mark smile.

I got up and looked back the direction we had run from. It'll take a good 20 minutes to get back. Plenty of time to think about my game plan. I know he wants to talk, but I need to get to the picture. "Let's start heading back" Natsu said grabbing my hand.

I allowed him to drag me back even when I planted my feet in the ground when we got closer. Natsu who was tired with my behavior picked me up and threw me on his shoulders.

I clutched his shoulder as he continued in. Once we were in he set me down and turn me around. My father looked at me in utter shock. Then the same old father I knew came back.

"How dare you show your face around here? You know the shame you placed on this family by joining a guild. I had to cancel five marriage proposals. All that money was wasted" He yelled.

I was quivering and hiding behind Natsu shoulder. "Sir err Mr. Heartfilia I ask you to please not yell at Lucy" Levy said also hiding half way behind Gajeel.

"I don't half to listen to a bunch of mouthy teenagers" my dad sneered. I took my chance and wrote down some stuff on my magic paper shoving it in Natsu hand and taking off to library.

Natsu p.o.v

I am so piss off about how Lucy father was yelling at her.

No one yells at Lucy and gets away with it. I was about to put in my two sense when I felt a piece of paper being pushed in my hand.

I saw Lucy take off towards the room we were supposed to go to find the painting. I looked down at the paper that Lucy shoved in my hand. 'Stall my dad! I'm going to get the pendent then we can leave'

I pass the letter to Erza then began to brain storm. Yea I know shocker.

"Where did she go" her father exclaimed. Okay this is all or nothing. "Listen here. I don't want you talking about proposals around Lucy and me" I said crossing my arms.

The others gave me a weird look. I gave them a reassuring look. "Why not" he asked. "Because me and Lucy are getting married" and as soon as those words came out of my mouth everyone fell over.

I gave them a weird look. Heck even Happy fell over. "What's wrong guys" I asked. "You and Bunny-girl" Gajeel asked getting up from the ground.

"Yea what about it" I asked annoyed. "You are going to explain yourself" Erza said standing up. On cue Lucy shows up with a pendent in hand a paper. She looked confused at the moment to why half of our group was on the floor and Erza had a murderous glare.

Lucy p.o.v

After I left Natsu and the others to deal with my dad I found the painting with ease.

I trace the picture with my hands before yanking it off the wall. Behind was a safe looking door.

I bit my cheek trying to think of the possible code. Then it hit me. I put in my mother's birthday. It clicked and open. Behind it laid a paper and an amulet folded in it. I grabbed the amulet/paper and took it out.

I flipped the paper over to read the next clue. 'Congrats you found clue 1!

Now here is riddle two. Trace the lines that can't be touch. Deliver the item of bliss to its grave. Find Clue 2 beneath the vase'

I turned around and left, but as I walked into the main room I stopped. Everyone was on the ground in a fainting position. Erza looked like she was going to kill someone. My eyes met Natsu and he smirked. "Come on Mrs. Dragneel let's get going" he said.

Once he said those words I froze. Did he really tell my dad were getting married! When I didn't move he walked over and picked me up bridle style.

"Erza gather the rest and let's go so we can save Lucy" Natsu said with a menacing voice.

I clutch the necklace and note close to my chest and snuggled up in his arms.


	7. Clue 2 Push past the past

Lucy p.o.v

We were currently sitting in one of the rooms Erza had gotten us in an Inn. Natsu explained why he said what he said.

"I think it's best to keep this up. Lucy father will be curious why Lucy came back. Now Lucy have you figure out what the second clue meant?" Erza asked.

"Lu-chan and I have decided what the clue meant. We need to head to the place where Lucy mother resides. Underneath one of the plants must be where the third clue is. Only problem is that Lucy dad doesn't let anyone by to see the grave. We need a plan" Levy explained.

Natsu took my hand and gave it a squeezed.

"Juvia has a plan" Juvia spoke up. I forgot she was here. "Okay" Erza said. "Love rival says that the grave site is under protection. Juvia says we split up in teams and keep the guard's busy while Love rival and whoever goes with her looks for the clue" Juvia explained.

I was shocked to say that she was a miracle worker. "Okay then its settle. Natsu you're with Lucy. Levy and Gajeel will be the backup. Juvia and Gray will be the ones to get the guards attention. Jellal and me will help with the getaway" Erza spoke.

The plan was on for tomorrow. I had a room to myself due to Levy going to a nearby library. I couldn't sleep. My nerves were on high alert.

My door open so I assumed it was Levy coming back. I turn to my side and closed my eyes. Once I felt my bed dip I was up in a heartbeat.

Arms encircled my waist pulling me down to the bed. Pink hair caught my eyes and I knew who it was. He was so lucky I couldn't speak. My nerves disappeared though. I guess it could be a good thing for us to stay like this. I know that no matter what Natsu will be there for me. I don't care if he is the main reason all of this is happening.

-(Time Skip to morning)-

I woke up to snickering. I open one of my eyes to see Levy and Gajeel looking down at us with smiles. Levy held a camera in her hands. My eyes open quickly once I saw that. I tried to get up, but Natsu arms wouldn't let go. I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK!

I turn to the table beside us and grabbed my paper and pen. I wrote some stuff down before getting yanked closer to the personal heater. I handed the paper to Levy as I tried to get out of the dragon slayer arms.

"Okay Lu-chan. We will leave you to love birds alone for a while" Levy snickered grabbing Gajeel and walking out. I groaned and got comfortable. "Finally they left" I heard Natsu say. I froze to his words and looked at him. He was awake the whole time!

I wanted to punch him and kick him off the bed, but his tight grip didn't allow it. He laid his head on my chest making me squirm a bit. My cheeks felt like they were on fire due to this. When I began to squirm again he flipped us. He was on top of me looking down at my eyes.

"I warning you Luce I wouldn't move too much. No telling what I do" he said with a smirk. I froze not moving. Was Natsu Dragneel, the Natsu Dragneel acting like a pervert! I never knew the dense idiot could be so bold.

He smirked down knowing I understood him. He moved to lie beside me again and pulled me to his chest. I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

-(time skip again)-

Natsu finally let go of me once Erza stormed in. She was mad that we messed up her sleeping arrangements then she scolded Natsu for sleeping with me. Once she said those words she began to blush a million times redder then her hair. Someone has a gutter head.

I kicked Natsu out so he could go change or do whatever so I could get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans (I know shocker) and a sleeveless tube shirt. I pulled on some knee length boots and left my hair down. Even though I can't summon my keys without my voice I still kept them close. I put them into my pouch and looped with the belt I was wearing. I grabbed both my whips and put them on as well.

I walked downstairs to the dining area. Erza said we meet there then split up to do our jobs. I was surprise though to what I saw. Gray and Natsu were having a civilize talk. Juvia sat by Gray and they were holding hands! Juvia wasn't wearing her normal attire either. She like me had pants on with sandals. Her shirt wasn't big and showed her curves. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as well.

Levy handed me my magic paper and pen. I slipped those into my pouch and sat by Natsu. "Okay know that everyone is here let's beginning with the area we all meet up after we are done" Erza said standing up. "I saw we meet up here" Levy added. "Okay that is fine. Levy, Gajeel you will be station in the surrounding area of the grave site. If you hear one of us yell your name then come. Gray and Juvia will get the attention of the guards. Once their attention is adverted Lucy and Natsu run in. If any of you need a get-away call for me or Jellal" Erza said.

"Now let's go" Gray said.

We left and headed to the grave site. I stayed with Natsu the whole time while we were behind Gray and Juvia. We hid in the bushes and watch the two mages go up to the guards.

Juvia fell to the ground by the guard and yelled in pain. Gray went over there with an evil glare. "Did you just hurt my girlfriend" Gray asked the guard who was oh so confused. "Wait what sir I didn't do anything to her" the guard tried to say. Gray bent down by Juvia and rubbed her shoulders. "Did this man hurt you" he asked her. She nodded as Gray stood up in his fighting stance. "I'll make you pay" Gray yelled throwing out his first attack. The guard dodges it and began to fight with Gray.

Natsu grabbed my hand and lead us in an away from the fighting. I took off in front of him going to the grave of my mother. It was the same as the last time I got to see it. It seems the flowers are a couple of days old. I began to pull the flowers looking under them. Natsu also did to until he shouted for me. I went over and peered through the smallest pot there.

Down beneath the pot was a rock with the shape of a heart in the middle. My eyes widen at the fact that it was the same size as the amulet. I picked it off my neck and placed the heart in the outline. I glowed and open. Inside was the note and I grabbed it and the necklace and sat up. "Let's go" Natsu said. As we were about to turn an eerie feeling overcame me.

"Sorry but I can't let you live" A cold heartless voice said. I turn to see my father and a bunch of people. The rest of our group was captured by them. My heart raced in my chest as I knew that my father wasn't going to let me leave again.


	8. Stand Off

Lucy p.o.v

"Hey let our friends go" Natsu yelled out to my father and his group. I snuck my hand around his arm.

"Lucy just come over here and I'll let your friends go. We can go home forget this nonsense and get you married to a rich guy. Not a common man" he yelled across.

In honest truth I was fine with Natsu. Even though this is just a cover story it felt like it was real. I wouldn't care if Natsu is a common man. I don't care if he isn't rich either.

I took my magic paper and scribbled my words and handed it to Natsu.

"Lucy would like to say a few things.'Father I will never return to that hell whole. I lived my childhood alone and in silence. If I tried the simplest of things you would yell or get mad. Why should I go back to a place where no one smiles? Anyways I don't need a rich man to marry. I like my option where it is now. Let my friends go and leave.'" Natsu read the note out loud.

The look on my father face was pure anger. Of course he wouldn't listen to this. "Lucy I don't care what you think. Come or I kill your friends" He said motioning his head. One guard pulled Erza up and pushed her so she was stumbling. By the looks of it her body had gone through a lot. Cuts and bruises littered her body. Her hair was a tangled mess yet still looked nice.

The guard who pushed her brought out a little black object and pushed it to her back. Erza let out a horrific scream and dropped to her knees. Her body jolted forwards then crashed to the ground.

How bad I wanted to scream out to her and let her know I was there. I felt my pocket where my pouch was burn a little. Opening it I notice my keys were glowing and shaking.

I touched one and it flew from my pack and twirled around in the air. With a poof Virgo stood in front of me with a look of relief. "Princess we had all began to worry" Virgo said.

Natsu looked stunned to Virgo appearance. I didn't even have to speak to summon her. I grabbed the paper and scribbled new words to Virgo. I handed her the paper with shaky hands. "The answer to your question princess is that your condition has grown to the celestial world. The Celestial King granted you the power to summon us by just touching are key and think the summoning" Virgo answered handing me the paper back.

I looked over to my friends and bite my lip. I wrote a simple command to her and handed the paper to Virgo. She nodded her head and gave me the paper before disappearing into the ground. I dug through my pocket and grabbed another key which belong to Loke.

Holding the key up I twirled it and thought about summoning him. In a flash he was before me in his usual attire. "Hello Lucy" He spoke straightens his collar. I gave him the paper I handed Virgo a few seconds ago. He nodded and then handed me it back and turn to the enemy.

I turn to Natsu who had been extremely quiet throughout the whole ordeal. I handed him the paper as well. To beat my father I had to do things that I would never live down. I need Natsu to be willing to do this. He nodded and handed me the paper back. I shoved it in my pocket and turn to meet my father.

"Lucy says this is the last time she asking. If you don't give us our friends back I will have to use force" Natsu related my message. I need to work on my grammar when writing fast.

"You mean those little spirits are going to do me harm. Ha you must think I'm weak" my dad sneered.

Little did he know that these spirits are stronger than normal. I tapped my foot against the ground three times. The earth began to shake as the ground collapse. Natsu had a tight grip on me and pillowed our fall. Virgo really did dig this deep in a short amount of time. She appeared next to us with Loke.

I nodded to Loke to let him know that it was time to attack. Natsu helped me stand up. "Princess I have located your father" Virgo announced. I looked to Natsu and grabbed his hand. Virgo led us to him. My heart began to race as I knew what was coming next. Even though it's just to help our friends to me it was like the real deal.

My dad was sitting up and coughing out dirt. We stopped before him hand to hand. "Lucy and I want to let you know something. No matter how bad you want Lucy back for your sick reason you can't have her" Natsu said. "Why not" my dad growled. "Because Lucy is pregnant with my child" Natsu said. With those words coming out of his mouth my father nearly fainted.

Loke appeared next to us with Erza and Jellal swung on his shoulders. Virgo had Juvia and Gray. "Wait no it can't be" My father muttered. I tore a piece of paper off my magic one and wrote four simple words. I handed it to him. The note read 'You Better Believe It'.


	9. Clue 3 Lucy sudden illness

Lucy p.o.v

My life was now a little free. I finally faced my dad and I actually didn't back down or run away. Don't count the beginning because I was a little flighty.

We found a hotel so the others could rest for the night. Erza was the first one up out of all six of them. "What happen" she asked looking started. "You don't need to worry. We got the third note and Lucy was about to read it" Natsu said.

It's weird to here him so caring. Indeed I grabbed the paper from my pocket and open it. Natsu came to one of my shoulder and Erza on the other.

'Well well well,

Aren't we just fine and dandy.

Good job on getting this clue, but here's a warning for you.

The sickness inside will rise. Go to the place were you met love and pushed it to your inner self. Fight the evil that has risen from a thousand year slumber.

Oh and Lucy. Get ready for a world of hurt'

"World of hurt" Erza whispered. At the moment my body froze. I clutched my chested where my heart is suppose to be. The pain erupting from there was unbearable. I let the note slip as I fell to the ground. I curled up into a ball trying to sooth the pain from within.

Natsu hands found mind as he was saying things. I couldn't here his words. My mind was swarming into a black sea of pain. Everything seemed so far away. Like a star I couldn't touch.

Natsu p.o.v

"LUCY WHAT"S WRONG" I was yelling know. Erza had manage to turn her on her back. She kept squirming and had tears falling down her eyes. "This must be the sickness. Lucy time is waning" Erza said.

No Lucy can't die. She can't die and leave me here alone. Now tears were falling from my eyes. "Lucy don't you dare give up" I whispered.

"Natsu I think the spell has loopholes. I mean Lucy shouldn't be crying or feeling pain. Her emotions were taken away. That means that there may be a chance we can break the spell all together" Erza said.

That's right! Lucy shouldn't even be in pain. It's that witches fault. She lied about taking her emotions away. She took her voice and inserted a deadly spell in her.

Lucy soon stop crying but was still in pain. I picked her up and sat her on a empty bed. I laid her head on my lap as I stroked some of her soft blonde hair. "I'll check on the others. Yell if you need help" Erza said leaving before I could answer.

"Come on Lucy wake up" I said to her. Her hand fell from her chest as her eyes indeed open. They were dull and lifeless yet she still had that sparkle in the back. I wish she could talk so she could yell at me or something.

Her hands found mine that were still playing with her hair. She entwined her fingers with mine before taking my hand to her cheek. Her face was a little pale and cold. She gave me a soft smile before sitting up.

I help steady her as she sat by me. Her body leaned against mine as she shifted through her bag. Grabbing her paper she pulled it out. She wrote something o it and sat it on my lap. I picked it up to read it, ' Natsu it hurts. It really hurts. All the emotions that were locked off is coming back to the surface. I can't handle this. Please help me'

I dropped the paper before dragging her body over and setting her in my lap. She snuggled closer to my chest. Her breathing was heavy and laborious. "Lucy I promise you I will get you out of this mess" I whispered to her.

She tugged me closer to her body as she finally settle down. Her heartbeat was even and calm as was her breathing. She was sound asleep in my arms. "I can't lose you Lucy. I love you" I whispered as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

Lucy p.o.v

"I can't lose you Lucy. I love you" Natsu said. My inner self was cheering. My heart began to beat faster as I blushed. Oh I wished I could talk. Natsu I love you to, and soon I will be able to say it back to you.


End file.
